Detesto mi cumpleaños
by Marth Mt
Summary: Realmente, estas fechas pueden ser las peores del año, lo curioso es que tienen uno sus propias razones.


Todo esto pertenece a JKRowling.

—

—

—

Detesto mi cumpleaños.

Y la gente lo debería de saber muy bien. No hay ninguna razón por la cual sea realmente remembrado aquél día. No hay razón buena ni satisfactoria. Es el único día del año, aparte de la navidad, halloween o el primer día de clases, que odio con toda mi alma. Me hace sólo recordar que mi vida apesta, amontonándose los recuerdos desagradables de los últimos meses.

A veces años.

¿Por qué debería de celebrar el día de mi nacimiento? No hay razón ¡Detesto mi vida! No temo que sea así todo lo que me reste hasta el último aliento, pero no pienso festejarlo; es por eso que nadie del colegio, ni aquél Rosier que está de entrometido en lo que no le importa. Nadie y espero que así siga. Bueno... seria nadie si acaso no lo escribiese en el diario cuando estaba en cuarto, que por causas del destino, un 'accidente' y un yo bañado de una desagradable poción negrusca tuve que ir corriendo a la enfermería, olvidando todos mis útiles en el salón.

Cuando regresé, horas después, no había nada.

¿Quién los agarró? El maldito profesor se encogió de hombros.

"Deberías de ser más cuidadoso..."

Maldito viejo gordo de pacotilla. Me desagrada, se metió desde aquél día en la lista negra interminable de las personas que más odio en el colegio. Sin embargo, sólo tuve que ver el inicio de esta y _presto_, ladrón encontrado.

En parte fue una suerte encontrarlos días después, porque la Estúpida Profe Leona tiene cero tolerancia contra los alumnos de mi casa, consultando a la par, hasta ayudando y si es posible amamantando a uno de Hufflepuff que también se le perdió el libro, consintiéndolo al grado de prestarle uno de los 50 libros que siempre tiene amontonados en uno de sus armarios.

Sí, y yo soy un niño pintado de gris en la pizarra.

Me horroricé al pensar vagamente que alguien pudiese romper en encantamiento del diario muggle que en aquél entonces rellenaba, dando énfasis en cierto día del año, adornado con un descolorido y feo pastelito con una vela, teniendo como leyenda "B-DAY". Fui un estúpido al ponerlo, sabiendo que me arrepentiría al leer en la parte de abajo, con letra muy pequeña y fina, lo siguiente:

"No te preocupes. Te daremos un regalo especial de nuestra parte, _querido_."

Disfruté con amor las dos semanas en la enfermería con fiebre y pulmonía, tras una refrescante zambullida en el lago congelado a principios de enero. La enfermera se puso hecha un cristo cuando notó tan bien estaba que la jarra de agua aun lado mío me empezó hablar, acerca de los animagos trasformados en perros. Curioso... recuerdo que lo que me hizo saltar al lago aquélla vez fue un perro negro que me persiguió desde los terrenos de la cancha de Quidditch, cuado iba, como siempre, temprano para desayunar y el ingerido Potter, junto con Lupin, el niño cara-de-rata y aquél estúpido de Black me hechizaron, lanzándome ahí. Debieron de habérselo pedido al semi-gigante que vive como chacha sólo para joderme.

Realmente los detesto. A ellos y a todos, en especial al director, que se limitó a sonreír cuando intenté hacerlos expulsar, pero sin pruebas y/o incriminación contra el maldito perro o los gryffindors me echó afuera, cerrando de un portazo.

Tengo la vaga idea de que mis padres se habrán olvidado de ellos, sin embargo, cada vez que los vuelvo por causa obligatoria en verano recuerdan de mi existencia y la carga innecesaria que acarreé en sus vidas. Ya me lo dijeron: soy un mero accidente, alguien no planeado, el producto de una noche de un padre holgazán muggle y una madre bruja alcohólica, siempre inmóvil en el sillón de la sala frente al fuego.

No tengo ninguna razón por la cual apreciar ese día. Es más, aborrezco haber nacido. Ciertamente el 9 de enero es el peor día del año, y seguirá así, hasta el último de mis días. Es oficial.

Detesto mi cumpleaños.

—

—

—

Bien, sé que este fic es algo raro puesto que estamos a medios de agosto y hablo de una fecha que es a principios de enero. Sin embargo, tiene su razón. Yo detesto mi cumpleaños, es el peor día para mi, y los cumplo por éstas fechas: 15 de agosto. Me inspiré de repente y ojalá le guste ¡Dejen review!


End file.
